yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! - Episode 181
"A Duel with Dartz - Part 5", known as "Be Revived! The Legendary Three Knights" in the Japanese version, is the one-hundred and eighty-first episode of the ''Yu-Gi-Oh!'' second series anime. It first aired in Japan on November 26, 2003 and in the United States on May 21, 2005. Summary Within a strange space, countless bubbles containing seized souls float down towards an ominous eye. Yugi and Joey awaken. They are greeted by Maximillion Pegasus. Joey realizes that if Kaiba is with them, then he must have lost. Yugi trusts that Yami Yugi can defeat Dartz, but Joey is rather unsure. Pegasus claims that there's one hope left: the card he gave to Yugi. He narrates about how he'd researched a lot of ruins across the world when creating the Duel Monsters game. He heard of the three Legendary Dragons and thought it to be very mysterious. After researching their origins, Pegasus had come to the conclusion that the dragons had once been human, and that Dartz had transformed them into their current forms. Yami Yugi keeps on refuting all arguments Dartz throws at him: he has several tasks to fulfill. Dartz amusingly tells him that there's never been such a thing: they are just pieces of Fate which elapse through them. None of those who entrusted Yami with them knew that he was the cause of the world's ruin. He claims Yami Yugi is merely repeating the tragedy which happened 10,000 years ago. What happened in the Egypt of 3,000 years ago was "rather dull in comparison". Yami Yugi's existence has never had any meaning. Yami Yugi, nervous, resumes the Duel. He Summons a "Obnoxious Celtic Guardian" to protect himself. Dartz reaches 20000 Life Points and attacks Yami Yugi, who barely escapes defeat thanks to a Trap Card. Dartz then points out that his supporting companions have fallen. His "bonds" have disappeared. He's alone and in pain. He then challenges him to calmly analyze the Duel. Yami Yugi begins to get desperate as he realizes the apparently unbeatable combination in Dartz's field. Dartz presses on: in truth, Yami Yugi is a cursed Pharaoh. Even if he were to recover his lost memories, the only thing which would be waiting for him would be a gigantic tragedy beyond his imagination. Yami Yugi shatters, all of his confidence and calm gone, replaced by shock, fear and nerves. Dartz claims that Yami Yugi carries on the same tasks as he: only he can understand his pain. He suggests to Yami Yugi to, at the very least, end his Fate with his own hands, i.e, surrender the Duel. Yami Yugi's hand moves towards the LP meter of his Duel Disk and floats over it. Dartz tells him that he shall return to being 'null' and he'll reunite with his companions. Somewhat hypnotized by Dartz's words "Return to the nil, Where you belong" , Yami Yugi imagines himself sinking into a mass of water and his body fading away along with his companions. Dartz commands "The Seal" to converge on Yami Yugi's position: it's all over, he says. Yami Yugi then sheds a tear which stains his Millennium Puzzle: a strange 'barrier' forms around him and the "Seal" is repelled and returned to its original size, to Dartz's shock. Images of all of Yami Yugi's friends (the 3 Swordsmen as well) appear, infusing him with new confidence: somewhere in his heart, there's a container of memories built together, that is the everything which he had. Then, he declare that he was never a nil from the start: as long as it exists, he'll be able to revive countless times. Yami Yugi then tells Dartz that the reason why he has revived is for the sake of the companions he's met and "to defeat you and return the world's future!". He takes his turn and draws the "Nameless Card". He feels the power on it and will use it. The "Nameless Card" transforms into "Legend of Heart": by paying 1000 Life Points and using his monster as a Tribute, he can Special Summon the 3 "Legendary Dragons", which become 3 Knights who looks very similar to each Chosen Duelists, thus proving Pegasus' theory correct. The Knights use their swords and destroy "The Seal of Orichalcos", claiming its uselessness in the Knights' presence. 3 Knights claims that their bond shall not listen to the "Inside Heart of the Darkness Seal" and vowing to make Dartz pay for the wound that he had done to them. Dartz is shocked, thinking he got rid of the 3 Knights 10,000 years ago. The Knights attack "Orichalcos Aristeros" and thus decrease the ATK of "Orichalcos Shunoros" to 5900. Dartz regains his confidence and intends to strike down Yami Yugi. However, "Legendary Knight Critias" uses its special effect, absorbing the power of Yami Yugi's "Mirror Force" and shoots that attack back at Dartz, effectively defeating "Shunoros", "Aristeros" and "Dexia". At this point, Dartz reveals the last effect of "Shunoros", paying all of his Life Points to Special Summon "Divine Serpent Geh". As long as it remains on the field, he cannot lose the Duel. However, its ATK is infinite. Yami Yugi wonders if there's a way to defeat such a monster, but he believes in his Deck and Monsters: he draws "Dark Magician Girl". He then Sets a card and ends his turn. Dartz sends ten cards from his Deck to his Graveyard to attack with his monster. Yami apparently loses because his LP hit 0 upon the destruction of "Legendary Knight Critias". However, he'd laid a Trap: "Relay Soul". It allows him to Special Summon "Dark Magician Girl" from his hand and keep on Dueling as long as she isn't destroyed. He then challenges Dartz by claiming that the true face-off is beginning. Dartz smugly tells him that there's a limit to flaunting one's strength: he uses a Spell Card, "Impact Revive", to revive "Timaeus" in Yami Yugi's Field with a +500 ATK bonus. However, there's a reason why he did that; he is now allowed to attack again. The episode concludes as the attack is heading towards "Dark Magician Girl". Featured Duel: Yami Yugi & Seto Kaiba vs. Dartz Duel continues from previous episode. Yami Yugi has 4300 Life Points remaining and controls no cards. Dartz has 18500 Life Points remaining and controls "Orichalcos Shunoros" (17200/16700) and "Orichalcos Dexia" (500/0) in Attack Position, "Orichalcos Aristeros" (500/0) in Defense Position, and "Orichalcos Tritos". Turn 23: Yami Yami Yugi draws "Pot of Greed" and subsequently activates it to draw two cards, one of which is "Obnoxious Celtic Guardian". He then Normal Summons "Obnoxious Celtic Guardian" (1400/1200) in Defense Position and Sets a Card. Turn 24: Dartz Dartz draws. He then activates the "Orichalcos Deuteros" effect of "Orichalcos Tritos" (Dartz 18500 → 20000). "Orichalcos Dexia" attacks "Obnoxious Celtic Guardian". Due to the effect of "Orichalcos Dexia", it gains ATK equal to the DEF of the Defense Position Monster it's battling plus 300 during the Damage Step ("Orichalcos Dexia": 500 → 1200 → 1500/0). Yami Yugi activates his face-down "Soul Shield" to negate the destruction of "Obnoxious Celtic Guardian" and end the Battle Phase by paying half his Life Points (Yami Yugi 4300 → 2150). The second effect of "Orichalcos Shunoros" then activates, decreasing its ATK and DEF by the ATK of "Orichalcos Dexia" ("Shunoros": 17200 → 15700/16700 → 15200). At the end of the Damage Step, the effect of "Orichalcos Dexia" expires ("Orichalcos Dexia": 1500 → 500/0). Turn 25: Yami At this point, Yami contemplates surrendering the duel after Dartz convinces him to do so, telling him that his surrender was to pay for the misdeeds of his past. The seal moves in to circle him, however he is suddenly protected by the spirits of his friends, who surround him and stop the seal. Refilled with confidence, Yami declares that his heart is filled with the light of friendship and no magic would take that away. Yami Yugi draws "Legend of Heart" and subsequently activates it, paying 1000 Life Points (Yami Yugi 2150 → 1150) and Tributing "Obnoxious Celtic Guardian" in order to remove from play "The Eye of Timaeus", "The Fang of Critias", and "The Claw of Hermos" from his hand, Deck, or Graveyard in order to Special Summon "Legendary Knight Timaeus", "Legendary Knight Hermos", and "Legendary Knight Critias" (all 2800/1800) in Attack Position. Due to the second effect of "Legend of Heart", Dartz's "Orichalcos Tritos" is destroyed ("Orichalcos Shunoros": 15700 → 15200/15200) ("Orichalcos Dexia": 500 → 0/0) ("Orichalcos Aristeros": 500 → 0/0). "Legendary Knight Timaeus" attacks Dartz's "Orichalcos Aristeros". The effect of "Orichalcos Aristeros" causes it to gain DEF equal to the ATK of the monster it is battling plus 300 ("Orichalcos Aristeros": 0/0 → 2800 → 3100). The attack fails (Yami Yugi 1150 → 850). The second effect of "Orichalcos Shunoros" then activates, decreasing its ATK and DEF by the DEF of "Orichalcos Aristeros" ("Orichalcos Shunoros": 15200 → 12100/15200 → 12100). At the end of the Damage Step, the effect of "Orichalcos Aristeros" expires ("Orichalcos Aristeros": 0/3100 → 0/0). "Legendary Knight Hermos" attacks Dartz's "Orichalcos Aristeros". The effect of "Orichalcos Aristeros" activates ("Orichalcos Aristeros": 0/0 → 2800 → 3100) The attack fails (Yami Yugi 850 → 550). The second effect of "Orichalcos Shunoros" then activates ("Orichalcos Shunoros": 12100 → 9000/12100 → 9000). At the end of the Damage Step, the effect of "Orichalcos Aristeros" expires ("Orichalcos Aristeros": 0/3100 → 0/0). "Legendary Knight Critias" attacks Dartz's "Orichalcos Aristeros". The effect of "Orichalcos Aristeros" activates ("Orichalcos Aristeros": 0/0 → 2800 → 3100) The attack fails (Yami Yugi 550 → 250). The second effect of "Orichalcos Shunoros" then activates ("Orichalcos Shunoros": 9000 → 5900/9000 → 5900). At the end of the Damage Step, the effect of "Orichalcos Aristeros" expires ("Orichalcos Aristeros": 0/3100 → 0). Turn 26: Dartz Dartz draws. "Orichalcos Shunoros" attacks "Legendary Knight Critias", but Yami Yugi activates the first effect of "Legendary Knight Critias" to activate the "Mirror Force" in his Graveyard, which reflects the attack of "Orichalcos Shunoros" back at Dartz's three monsters. "Orichalcos Dexia" is destroyed (Dartz 20000 → 14100), "Orichalcos Aristeros" is destroyed, and "Orichalcos Shunoros" is destroyed; due to the effect of "Shunoros", it loses ATK and DEF equal to the ATK of its attack target(s) before its own destruction ("Shunoros" 5900 → 0/5900 → 0). Since "Orichalcos Shunoros" was destroyed while its ATK was 0 and Dartz had over 10,000 Life Points, Dartz activates its final effect to Special Summon "Divine Serpent Geh" (∞/∞) in Attack Position. Summoning "Divine Serpent Geh" requires Dartz to discard his entire hand and pay all his Life Points (Dartz 14100 → 0), but as long as "Divine Serpent Geh" remains on the field, he cannot lose the Duel. Turn 27: Yami Yami Yugi draws "Dark Magician Girl". He then Sets a card. Turn 28: Dartz Dartz draws "Impact Revive". He then sends the top ten cards of his Deck to the Graveyard to allow "Divine Serpent Geh" to attack. "Divine Serpent Geh" attacks and destroys "Legendary Knight Timaeus" (Yami Yugi 250 → 0). Yami Yugi activates his face-down "Relay Soul" to Special Summon "Dark Magician Girl" (2000/1700) from his hand in Defense Position. The effect of "Relay Soul" prevents Yami from losing the Duel; he will lose if and only if "Dark Magician Girl" is destroyed. (For dramatic effect, when Yami Yugi's Life Points drop to 0, the Seal of Orichalcos reappears to try to claim Yami Yugi's soul, despite that it was destroyed earlier. The Seal then shatters upon Yami Yugi revealing that he is still in the game.) Dartz activates "Impact Revive" to Special Summon "Legendary Knight Timaeus" from Yami Yugi's Graveyard to his side of the field in Attack Position with 500 more ATK (2800 → 3300/1800) and repeat his Battle Phase. Dartz then sends the top ten cards of his Deck to the Graveyard to allow "Divine Serpent Geh" to attack. "Divine Serpent Geh" attacks Yami Yugi's "Dark Magician Girl". Duel concludes next episode. Differences in adaptations * A shot of Yami Yugi with a psychotic look on his face is removed from the dub - the scene freezes his face to hold the expression beforehand. * In the dubbed version, before Yami Yugi surrenders, it's been altered to try to up-play the fact that Dartz is talking him into surrendering the Duel, to the point where he appears that he's being brainwashed. His eyes glow green in the dub, and are unchanged in the original. * The flashbacks that Yami Yugi have are completely different in the dub. * The scene where an nude Yami Yugi is sinking in a mass of water towards a dark abyss was completely cut. Another scene where he rises up inside the water had him wear a white shirt in the dub. * The scene where Yami Yugi discovered how a vessel containing his memories and light inside a goblet were rearranged and some were removed, with the dub showing instead Atem finding the small light when inside the water, which activated the Millennium Puzzle. * In the original, Dartz never knew of the Legendary Dragons true forms being that of the Legendary Knights. In the dub, he was the one that had turned them into dragons to seal their true powers. * The hexagram on "Dark Magician Girl" is removed. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Notes